After The Battle
by Green Lily 96
Summary: Wondered what happened in Camelot after the Battle on Camlann, well, here it is! Has Arwen and Mergana (spoilers)!
1. Beginnings

Everything started when Gwen became ill. She woke up one morning with a fever and stomach ache. When a maid tried to bring her some food she refused it, strongly. Gaius checked Gwen over and found no simple diagnosis. The only time she had felt like this before was when she had been pregnant – the end result after many stressful months being her son, Amhar. Amhar was now four months old and Gwen was sure that if he were still alive, Arthur would have loved him. The illness Gwen had was much worse than the morning sickness she had experienced last year. Besides, Gwen knew she wasn't pregnant.

Leon and Percival, whilst Knights of Camelot, were always willing to fulfil their unofficial roles as Uncles to the Prince. That meant that some of the stress had been lifted from Gwen's shoulders. As long as Percival and Leon were around, her son would be safe.

Gaius had suggested another reason why Gwen was suddenly so ill; it was now a year since Arthur had died. Many people had been affected by grief because of the war between Arthur and his sister, Gwen being someone who had been hit the hardest. She had lost Elyan, her only remaining blood relative, and Arthur in the space of a few weeks. Then she was expected to become leader of Camelot and, many months later, mother to the future King. Although she did not realise it, Gwen was strong and had every citizen of Camelot behind her. Gaius knew Gwen also missed the company of Gwaine, who was now also dead, and Merlin, who had disappeared after the battle.

Gwen remained ill for the next few days, and news of her illness soon spread around the neighbouring kingdoms. Soon, the Queen received a visitor.

"I am here to see the Queen." The visitor said to one of the Guards.

"The Queen is very ill at the moment, if you wish you may see Sir Leon or Sir Percival. They are her most trusted Knights." The visitor shook her head.

"Can you pass a message onto her?" She asked, the Guard nodded.

"Tell her that Hunith was here to see her." With that, Hunith walked away in search of Gaius.

####

Gwen was in bed. She had felt slightly better today so had asked her maid to bring Amhar to see her. Gwen was determined to be as unlike Uther as possible, so she was making sure she was spending quality time with her son. The knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." Gwen called. One of the guards walked in. Gwen had only met him twice and had never caught his name.

"Sorry, My Lady, but someone by the name of Hunith is here to see you." Gwen sat up, startling Amhar.

"Hunith? Is she still here?" The words pilled out of Gwen's mouth very fast, but the guard understood her.

"I imagine so, My Lady, I will try to find her." The Guard bowed slightly the backed out of the room. Gwen turned to her son.

"You're going to meet someone, baby boy! I think you'll like her!" Amhar just gurgled. Leon had joked that by the time he was three, Amhar's vocabulary would be excellent due to the amount Gwen spoke to him. Gwen silently agreed with him. After many minutes, there was another knock on the door.

"Enter." Gwen said. In walked Hunith, which caused a grin to spread on Gwen's face.

"Hunith, please sit down." Gwen instructed. Hunith went over to the table and sat on the chair next to it.

"How have you been?" Hunith asked; Gwen shrugged.

"Sometimes I feel I'm doing okay, then I remember how much has changed. If somebody had told me this is how I'd be living, ten years ago I'd have shrugged it off. Anyway, Hunith, how are you?" Hunith laughed.

"My word, nothing in Ealdor has changed. I think Merlin could do with visiting soon, I'll have to tell him." Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would be nice to see Merlin again. Despite what they said, he and Arthur were good friends." Hunith raised her eyebrows.

"Merlin isn't in Ealdor. I thought he was here in Camelot." Gwen shook her head. Percival had been the last person in Camelot to see Merlin, just after Arthur had died. If he wasn't in Ealdor, then where was he?

####

Hunith decided to stay in Camelot, which was a great help for Gwen. Hunith had stepped into the role of Grandmother, which was handy considering both Arthur and Gwen's parents were dead.

For the first time in February, the sun was out, so Hunith took Amhar out in a little pram that had been made for the Prince and Princesses of Camelot. Whilst out, she came across nine cloaked figures, all of whom had their hoods up in a way that covered their faces. Hunith became nervous, not just for herself, but for Amhar who was only five months old and all that Gwen had left of Arthur. She turned the pram around and went back to the castle as quickly as she could. The hooded figures looked at each other before also heading towards Camelot. The ringleader of the group pointed to a little house that had been the childhood home of the Queen and Sir Elyan.

"Do you think that anyone lives here?" He asked the group. One of the figures shook their head.

"I doubt it; Elyan had no family apart from Gwen, and Gwen wouldn't have let the place go, it was, after all, where she, Elyan and Tom lived. We can stay here until the time comes."


	2. Merlin's Return

**Realised I never put a disclaimer on the previous chapter, so here it is - I don't own Merlin, the BBC does!**

**Thank you for reviewing, all will be revealed! Oh, and update days will be the weekend (today is the exception as its a Bank Holiday!)**

* * *

Eventually, March arrived, bringing many things with it. For starters, the Queen recovered. One day, whilst Sir Leon was on looking after Amhar duty, Gwen managed to get out of bed and find a maid. After having been bedridden for the past few months, Gwen hadn't walked or washed for months, so decided that the reason for her walk would be to find the maid to run her a bath. The first maid that Gwen came across was startled to see her, so Gwen had to spend a long time comforting the girl.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I startled you, can you possibly find my usual maid, Ruth? It's just that I would like to bathe before I go out to see the people." The maid nodded and scurried off. Gwen returned to her chambers and sat on the bed, waiting for Ruth's arrival. Eventually, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gwen called. Ruth walked in and gasped.

"My Lady, you're much better!" Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I feel as though I haven't been ill at all, although I could do with being freshly cleansed!" Ruth laughed and went off to fetch some hot water whilst Gwen went to get changed and choose one of the dresses that she owned but hadn't worn for months. The relationship that she had with Ruth was similar to the one she'd had with Morgana; except Gwen wasn't planning to kidnap Ruth and lock her in a dark tower with evil ghosts as companions. Gwen shut her eyes and tried to block out the memories. She had a vague recollection of the aftermath, her constantly trying to kill Arthur, and apparently Merlin! She was lucky they had both forgiven her. Gwen missed Merlin, but was careful not to bring the subject up in front of Hunith and Gaius. She knew she would hate it if Amhar, when old enough, just left not saying where he was going or if he would ever return. Gwen could only live in hope.

####

Much later in March something else happened. Merlin returned. Gwen had been out walking with Hunith and Amhar, all three of them wrapped up against the cold wind that should have disappeared by now.

"You know, Gwen, you're almost like my daughter! Since that time when Merlin brought you, Arthur and Morgana to Ealdor. It's just such a shame that Morgana turned into what she did." Gwen agreed. If Morgana had still been king hearted then everything would be completely different. Arthur might have known his son; then again, Uther probably would still be alive. After all, it was Morgana's betrayal that had turned him into what he was at the end. Uther was one person that Gwen did not miss. Just as she was sharing this information with Hunith, Gwen spotted someone coming out of the woods and towards them. Someone familiar. Gwen grabbed Hunith's arm to make sure she wasn't imaging the whole thing.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, startled. Merlin smiled.

"Hi Gwen, and … mum?" He looked and sounded confused, but Gwen decided it wasn't the time for her to explaining herself.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hunith asked crossly. There was a pause before he answered.

"Here and there. I didn't settle down anywhere. Plus, I visited Freya a lot."

"Freya?" Gwen asked, her eyebrows raised; Merlin shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Sorry I haven't been here Gwen. I just couldn't face coming back so soon."

"Why are you back now?"

"I heard you were ill. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine now. But it's not just me, Merlin. What about your mother and Gaius? They've missed you, severely." Merlin knew what Gwen was doing, but accepted her words anyway. There was another reason why Merlin was back. Freya had told him that Arthur had now returned, but Merlin wasn't daft enough to just ask if Arthur was back yet. If he hadn't returned, it would lead to many awkward questions. Instead he asked:

"Who's the baby?" Gwen frowned slightly.

"No idea, just found him one day on the dining table." Merlin sighed. Gwen's voice was full of sarcasm. Merlin supposed it had been a stupid question. He had heard about Prince Amhar, son of Queen Guinevere and the late King Arthur. Amhar was now six months old, having been born on 15th September, the date was now 29th March, showing how long it had been since Merlin was now in Camelot. The truth was he'd partitioned his time between the Lake of Avalon and the Cave that his Father had lived in.

"Am I allowed back in Camelot?" He asked his voice completely serious. Whilst he and Gwen had been friends, it was no longer a secret that Merlin had magic, meaning he was an enemy of a Camelot. Gwen smiled.

"Of course you are, Merlin. We were best friends only a year and a bit ago, and still are. You knew me before everything."

####

Merlin found that being in Camelot was now different. Leon and Percival greeted him well, they had been friends for a long time, but Merlin was trying to put off one certain visit, Gaius'. According to Gwen, Gaius had been upset upon Merlin's departure and probably still was. Eventually, Merlin decided he couldn't delay any longer and headed to Gaius' Chambers. On his way over, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Merlin apologised, offering his hand to the person who was wearing a blue cloak with the hood up. Gwen had informed him on these new arrivals in Camelot. All of them wore a cloak and had never shown their face. The cloaks were blue, green or brown. The figure turned to Merlin (who couldn't help but wonder why he felt a sense of familiarity with this stranger) and walked away.

"Oh, bye then!" Merlin said to himself. He then continued his journey until he reached his former home. Merlin knocked on the door until he heard Gaius' voice.

"Come in." Slowly, Merlin opened the door. Gaius had his back to Merlin and by the look of things was finishing a potion he had just brewed.

"Hello Gaius." Merlin said, his voice only just audible. Whatever the potion was, it dropped to the floor and his old mentor turned to face him.

"Merlin? Why are you only back now? Where have you been this last year? Oh, and how are you?" Merlin sighed.

"I'm doing okay, I've spent my time near the lake of Avalon and I'm back now because, well, I can't really say why." Gaius looked curious but did not press for anymore answers.

"I suppose you want that meal I promised you." Gaius said, causing Merlin to smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I should tell you, Gwen's asked if I want to do some sort of Court Sorcerer job. What do you think?" Gaius grinned.

"I think it would do you and Camelot well. The last Court Sorcerer was Nimueh." Merlin shuddered. He was definitely not Nimueh.

"Thanks Gaius. I'm sorry it has been so long, but I just couldn't face coming back so soon." Gaius nodded.

"I understand, Merlin. So does your mother, and Gwen. She may be the Queen but she's also one of your best friends." Merlin nodded, and after a long conversation walked out of the room.

As he walked away, Merlin could see another one of the hooded figures. This one was in brown. Merlin decided to try something.

"Who are you?" Merlin thought. The figure turned around and looked at him, causing Merlin to hold his breathe. Whoever this person was, they possessed magic. Merlin asked the question again, this time aloud, but the person just walked away. Merlin sighed, whatever these people wanted, Merlin knew he would protect Gwen, Amhar and the whole of Camelot.


	3. Revelations

**Okay, here's part three, it get's a little weird from here onwards, but the identity of the nine people is revealed in this chapter!**

**And I don't own Merlin (which is sad!)**

* * *

Finally, two weeks after Merlin returned, the identity of the figures was revealed. All nine of them walked into the council chambers, where Gwen was sat. Merlin, who was stood next to her, noticed the people and nudged Gwen.

"Gwen, you might want to look up!" Gwen raised her head and gasped. One of the figures stepped forward and Merlin had a feeling it was the one he had knocked over a few weeks ago. Gwen rose from her throne and looked at the hooded person before her.

"As your Queen, I am asking you to reveal your identity." The figure nodded then pulled back their hood, causing Gwen to scream. Stood in front of her was Arthur. Merlin just looked at him, slightly startled. No wonder he had felt a tinge of recognition when they'd met before.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked uncertainly. He smiled.

"Yes, it is me. I've had hesitations about when I'd come and visit." Gwen narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Okay, then tell me something that only you and I would know." Arthur's brows creased as they normally had done when he was thinking.

"Alright. I posed as William during a jousting competition, stayed at your old home and that was when we developed feelings for each other. Oh, and you gave me that piece of white cloth, for luck." Gwen grinned. She and Arthur had agreed many years ago to use this information if they needed to test each other. It was clearly Arthur. There was one other issue though.

"Who are they?" Gwen asked, bowing her head towards the other eight people.

"Ah. I should probably explain before they show themselves." Arthur said rather hurriedly. Gwen looked at Arthur, a frown on her face.

"What's going on, Arthur?" She asked, putting on the voice that she had used when Arthur used to come back from the Tavern, not very sober.

"I'll have to explain, a lot. Well, actually, I suppose you would be okay seeing someone." Arthur went over to one of the people in the brown cloak.

"Oi! You can show yourself." Arthur said, using the tone he only used on his knights (and Merlin). The person took their hood off and grinned.

"Gwaine?!" Gwen exclaimed, surprised. Percival had told her how Gwaine had died, leaving Gwen just as numb as when Arthur had died.

"What? If he can come back why can't I?" The four of them chuckled until Gwen noticed Leon and Percival stood by the door.

"What's going on?" Leon asked. Pervical was just standing there staring at Arthur and Gwaine. Gwen went over to her friends.

"It's really them. I tested Arthur and he proved himself, anyone with Arthur I trust."

"What if he had Morgana with him?" Arthur's eyes widened and Merlin assumed it was because of the mention of his crazy half-sister.

"I'd still trust him." Arthur smiled.

"Well that's good to know, it will make my explanations easier." Arthur regretted his words as soon as he had said them. Gwen stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice sharp.

"Nothing, well, I was just referring to the fact of, um, what would you say if I mentioned Elyan and Lancelot?" Gwen eyed the figures and tried to decipher which ones were her brother and former boyfriend of sorts. Two more people in brown cloaks took their hoods off, as if answering her thoughts. Gwen went over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you." Gwen whispered. Elyan hugged her back, whilst Lancelot just looked on, uncertain of what to do.

"What's with the different coloured cloaks?" Merlin asked, speaking for the first time. Arthur looked at his old servant and grinned.

"Hello, _Mer_lin! I didn't notice you there. The cloaks are because of eye colour, not my idea, but for example, my cloak was blue because I have blue eyes." Merlin looked at the remaining unidentified figures. One was in brown, two in blue and two in green. The only person Merlin could think of who would be in green was Morgana, but there was no way that Arthur would unite with Morgana after everything that happened. And who was the person with brown eyes who had magic? Merlin had no idea and looked back at Arthur, who seemed to be improvising himself.

"Tell you what, it will be easiest if I say that I have lived amongst these people since the beginning of the year and they mean no harm." Arthur gestured to his companions, who all removed their hoods, revealing some of Merlin's worst nightmares. Morgana, Morgause and Uther all in the same room. Three people who hated him, but all for different reasons. The other two Merlin felt differently towards. Ygraine, Arthur's mother, who Merlin had never actually met, and his Father, Balinor. It felt surreal for Merlin to see his Father again.

"So let me get this clear, all of these people have just returned?" Leon asked.

"Look, Leon, I do not know why any of us are back, but we are. Can you not just accept it?"

"Not easily." Arthur sighed; he had assumed that his knights would accept him back easily. Clearly not.

"Give it a few days, well, weeks, and you'll know it is me. Okay?" Arthur asked and Leon nodded, and then pointed to the other newcomers.

"What about them?" In particular, Leon meant Morgana and Uther. Before Arthur could answer, Gwen spoke:

"Well, all I can say is that since I have been Queen, they should know that magic is no longer outlawed but-"

"WHAT?" Uther interrupted, causing Gwen to smile. Her speech had been a test, a test that Uther had passed. As for the others, she remembered reading that a shade of someone who had magic would not perform magic themselves. That meant she just needed some way of getting Morgana and Morgause to perform magic, for good, obviously. Uther was looking at Arthur angrily.

"You see, this is what happens when you marry a servant." Arthur took several steps forward towards his Father.

"Do not say any bad words about Guinevere. She may not have been of noble blood, but she is extremely wise. I have faith in the decisions that she has made in my absence. Besides, you interrupted her, Father. Maybe you should have let her finish before having a go at her." Uther looked shocked. Around fifteen years ago Arthur would have never spoken to his Father like that.

"Anyway, magic is allowed but also regulated. If someone practices magic for harmful purposes then they will face the consequences. This has only had to be used twice." Gwen concluded. Uther had been King, but she was in charge now.


	4. Reunions

**Okay, this chapter may confuse many people (sorry in advance); wrote this whilst watching Beauty & the Beast part 2 so had to have a Catrina reference! Also, warning for slight Mergana! **

**I don't own Merlin!**

* * *

The next month brought a surprise to many in the form of Hunith and Balinor's wedding. Merlin was annoyed simply because his father had seen fit to invite the likes of Morgana and even Uther (who had turned down his invitation).

"I don't get why you invited _her_. She tries to hurt me on a regular basis!" Merlin complained to his father. Balinor turned to his son.

"The reason is, Merlin, that I spent many months with her, she is a nice person now. And when the wedding comes you can just say 'Look Morgana can you please stay away from me?'" Merlin snorted, like that was going to work. When in the company of anyone else, Morgana was all smiles. However, twice he had been left alone with her, neither of them being thrilled at the idea. Merlin was still scared from the first time.

_Gwen and Arthur had just left the room which meant Merlin and Morgana, who was opposite him, were alone._

"_You may think you're forgiven Emrys, but you're not. I blame you for Mordred's death mainly." Merlin rolled his eyes. He had wondered when Mordred would be brought up._

"_Morgana, Arthur killed Mordred, and that was in self-defence." Morgana shook her head. _

"_No, like me, Mordred trusted you. Then you betrayed him, only he did not have Morgause to save him."_

"_Whilst we're on the subject of Morgause, why is it that she's fine around me, but you're not?" It was true. Morgause and Merlin had worked together a few times and everything had been fine. It seemed only Morgana wouldn't let anything go, then again, Merlin hadn't technically killed Morgause._

"_Look, Morgana, I know I can't change your mind, but why do you hate ME so much?"_

"_You killed me. Twice. The only person I hate just as much is Uther. How does that make you feel? Just as bad as the mighty Uther." Merlin had to admit that had hurt, badly. Like Morgana, he hated Uther, so to be compared to him… although Ygraine's presence seemed to have subdued him slightly, the only reason someone meeting him for the first time wouldn't like him was because he refused to acknowledge Amhar's very existence, something Arthur severely hated. Although, because of all the jobs he was having to do, Arthur had only seen his son in passing._

"_The thing is Morgana, you don't seem that different to Uther either, you both persecute anyone who is your opposite." Morgana rose from her chair and slammed her hands on the table._

"_Believe me, Merlin, you are going to regret saying that." She was just about to recite some spell when the doors opened and Morgause and Leon walked in._

"_Is everything okay?" Morgause asked looking slightly concerned. Merlin nodded._

"_Yeah, it's fine. I think Morgana was about to demonstrate some new spell that I'd taught her." Morgause raised her eyebrows and gave him a look, meaning Merlin knew she knew he was lying. The pair sat down, Morgause next to Morgana and Leon next to Merlin._

"_So, Merlin, your parents are getting married then?" Leon asked in an attempt to change the subject. _

Back in the present, Merlin watched as his parents made their final preparations. Although he was glad his parents were getting married, it had all come very quickly.

Eventually, the wedding day came. Merlin now knew how Arthur had felt when it had been Uther's wedding day. Happy and irritated.

Earlier that morning, Arthur had gone to see him.

"Look, Merlin, I do know how you feel. Remember when my Father married Catrina? I'm not saying one of your parents is a troll!" He added quickly, making Merlin smile. He and Arthur's friendship hadn't taken long to get back to usual.

"The whole thing, it feels weird!" Arthur laughed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

###

After the wedding, Hunith and Balinor had a small celebration event. Unfortunately for Merlin, Morgana was there. No problem, he said to himself, he could just follow Balinor's advice and ignore her.

As Merlin was stood in the gardens, Morgana appeared next to him.

"You know, for someone who hates me, you're doing a good job of hiding it." He told her. Morgana glared at him.

"Merlin, I've been meaning to find you."

"Oh great, what curse are you going to throw at me this time?"

"None. Well, maybe this." With that, Morgana lent up and kissed him. For a few seconds, Merlin relaxed, then he remembered that this was Morgana! He pushed her away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled at her, he hoped that she had been drinking alcohol, the thought of Morgana kissing him willingly made him cringe. Morgana had a hurt expression on her face. Before she could reply, Arthur stuck his head out of the door.

"Come on, you two, you're going to miss the height of excitement!" Merlin raised his eyebrows at him.

"What exactly is the height of excitement?"

"Well, I think that there's going to be a drinking contest, men only though. The women are going somewhere else." Arthur was now looking at Morgana, who nodded then walked inside. Arthur turned to Merlin, who tried to put on an innocent smile.

"What just happened?"

"Well, Arthur, Morgana just opened a door and went inside."

"Don't try to be clever, Merlin. Morgana is never that quiet. Before I came outside, what happened?" Merlin paused, unsure on how to answer, Arthur and Morgana had already gotten their sibling relationship back, meaning Arthur would be the protective older brother.

"Morgana and I just had a falling out, it will probably gloss over though. Besides, you might be the King, but it's not really your business."

"Ah, but Merlin it is my business. Morgana is my sister, remember. Now, either you tell me here and now, or I go back inside and ask Morgana, in front of everyone." Merlin sighed, the truth would come out eventually, so why wait?

"Morgana kissed me, but I didn't want her too, so I pushed her away and shouted at her." Merlin waited for Arthur to hit him, as he had said, Morgana was his sister.

"Look, Merlin, Guinevere and I argue a lot, you'll both get over it soon."

"But Morgana and I aren't married, we're not even friends. She told me she wanted to decapitate me last Tuesday."

"Well, she must have had a change of heart. Let's go inside, it may be May but it's still cold!"

#####

The next day, after visiting Gaius, Merlin walked straight into Morgana.

"Sorry." He muttered quickly, eager to get away. Morgana had other ideas, and grabbed his hand.

"Look Merlin, we need to talk."

"What, here?" He asked.

"Just as good a place as any. I'm sorry for what I did, but I did it because I love you." Merlin raised his eyebrows and Morgana continued.

"I can use an example if it makes it easier; Gwen hated Arthur for all of our teenage years, then one day she just changed. What if that's us?"

"Gwen and Arthur didn't try to kill each other, did they?"

"No. Merlin, please." Merlin had started walking away and stopped to look at her.

"Look, Morgana, just give me some time." He then carried on with his original journey, but with one thought, why was Morgana behaving like this?

####

A knock on the door awoke Gwen from her nap. Amhar had kept her up all night which meant Gwen felt like she was becoming nocturnal.

"Come in." She called. Arthur walked in and Gwen smiled.

"Arthur, you don't need to knock, these are your chambers too!"

"I know. For the first time since I've returned, I've got not duties, so I thought I would spend the day with my wife and son." Gwen smiled and looked over at the cot.

"A son who is currently sleeping!" She said, giggling. Arthur pouted.

"Asleep? Not for long!" Gwen laughed as Arthur went over to his son and picked him up. Amhar looked startled and started to cry.

"Oh no, don't cry, please! Er… there you go." Arthur passed the baby to Gwen. The room became silent, Amhar recognising his mother.

"Oh, Am, that's your Father your father your crying at." She looked at Arthur who looked slightly upset.

"What's wrong, Arthur?"

"It's just you've built up a bond with him, whilst I've only known him for a few weeks." Gwen put an arm around her husband.

"Just give it time. In another few weeks, this will be a distant memory." Arthur nodded, although Gwen knew he was hurt on the inside.

"If Amhar sees you every-day from now onwards, he will know who you are in no time."

"You really think that?"

"No, I know it."


	5. Mordred's Return

**Considering the feedback, I decided to post a chapter today also! **

**I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!**

**Oh, and - did you find my storyline notebook because that's a similar description of what I had planned!**

* * *

A few months passed, and Gwen's words had been true; now Amhar knew who his father was. Also, after a week or two and many conversations with Arthur and Gwen, Merlin had finished his thinking and was now in a relationship with Morgana, although they were still slightly awkward around each other.

One day, Morgana waked into Merlin's chambers with a smile on her face.

"You look happy!" Merlin said, kissing her cheek. She nodded.

"I am." Her grin disappeared. "Though I don't think you will be."

"Morgana, what's happened?" He asked, sounding concerned, she wasn't pregnant was she? No, that wasn't possible.

"Mordred's back." Merlin froze. Mordred had been the cause of Arthur's death, so he would get punished, on the other hand, Morgana loved Mordred like a son and was extremely protective of him. If Merlin and Morgana's relationship needed a test, this would be it.

"Where is he now?" Merlin asked.

"In my chambers, come on." She grabbed his hand and walked towards her chambers at a fast pace. Surprisingly (and annoyingly) the only person they passed was Gwaine, who raised his eyebrows at them but thankfully said nothing.

Eventually, they reached Morgana's chambers. She opened the door and led him inside. Not only was Mordred sat at the table, but so was Kara, Mordred's old love. Merlin sighed – what had he gotten himself into this time?

"Hello Emrys." Mordred said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hi Mordred, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see today." Mordred nodded in agreement.

"We need to think of what we should do." Morgana said, trying to ease the tension.

"Why do we not just inform Arthur, or Gwen, then at least you won't be sneaking around?"

"Tell them? Merlin, Arthur would sentence Mordred to death and you know it." Merlin internally wondered what would happen if someone walked in right now. They would probably all get executed for treason.

"Morgana, I really don't think this is a good idea. There could be a possibility that Arthur lets Mordred off, I mean, you forgave me."

"That's different. I can't see Arthur going into a relationship with Mordred." Well, that was very true.

"Morgana, let me speak with Gwen, she – "

"NO! She has the same power as Arthur, she'll kill them too!" Morgana's voice had resorted to pleading.

"Can I not have a say?" Mordred's voice then asked.

####

"Right, let's start, no, first, where is everyone?" Arthur asked. For his VERY important meeting of the Round Table, the only attendees were Gwaine and Leon.

"Wasn't Elyan going to look after Amhar so that you and Gwen got the day off?" Leon said and Arthur nodded.

"That's right, and Guinevere was going to go and visit Morgana."

"Was she?" Gwaine blurted out, surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I saw Morgana with Merlin earlier. She didn't look like she was going to visit Gwen." Arthur stared at him for a minute before realising what Gwaine was suggesting and standing up.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked.

"They are not doing anything like that until they are married." Arthur stated angrily, and then walked out of the room.

"Well, I have the feeling he's going to walk in on something he doesn't like." Gwaine told Leon who smirked.

Arthur walked up to Morgana's door and put his ear against it.

"Look, I think we should just go and tell Arthur, he'll be mad at first but he'll get over it." That was Merlin's voice.

"No Merlin, this is our secret, we can't involve Arthur or Gwen." Morgana's voice replied.

"Look, if we tell everyone now it won't lead to awkward questions in the future. We need to think about the long-run here."

"I disagree. I think if anyone finds out the whole thing will become extremely complex." Arthur couldn't stand it any longer he opened the door and asked/yelled:

"Morgana, are you pregnant?" Arthur then noticed the environment that he was in. Merlin was stood opposite to Morgana, who was currently glaring at him, adjacent to Merlin was Mordred and Mordred's old girlfriend, Kara. Arthur realised that he had completely misunderstood the conversation. This was a far bigger problem.

"WHAT?" Morgana yelled at her brother, clearly angry.

"Forget that, what are THEY doing HERE?" He asked, pointing at Mordred.

"They've just come back, like you and I did, Arthur." Morgana had now placed herself inbetween her brother and the person she considered a son. Merlin and Arthur knew this was going to be difficult.

"Morgana, she tried to kill me, and he did kill me."

"I tried to kill you, and Merlin killed me, but we all get on."

"That's different."

"Tell me, dear brother, how?" There was a pause due to the fact that Arthur was at a loss on how to answer.

"Tell you what, Morgana; I'll give you two days to get them out of Camelot. I'm being kind." She shook her head.

"No, Arthur, please. Mordred and Kara are like me, they've changed. You know I would never hurt you now." Arthur looked troubled. Whilst now Morgana would never hurt him, Mordred had killed him. He would never be able to completely trust him; then again, Morgana's good influence might help. Finally, Arthur made his decision.

"Mordred, Kara, you may stay in Camelot, I will make the announcement tomorrow and for the first few months you will be under supervision and will not be allowed to go anywhere alone." Mordred nodded.

"I understand, I would do the same thing." Arthur smiled, and then turned to leave. Before he could reach the door, Morgana called him.

"Arthur, why did you think I was pregnant?"

"Oh, because of a mix between something Gwaine said and then me listening at your door." Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"As your older brother, I forbid you to do anything until you're married."

"You can't stop me."

"I'll get Father on your case if anything happens, before you're married anyway." Morgana's comeback was thwarted by the mention of Uther, who she had managed to avoid since her return to Camelot.

"Married?" Merlin asked and Arthur nodded.

"You sound horrified, Merlin."

"You and I would be related." Arthur's grin faultered,

"Good point."

* * *

**Thank you for the previous reviews, please let me know what you think (I need cheering up after Eurovision too!)**


	6. Merlin and Morgana's Wedding

**GreenElf47 - Thank You! The name Amhar comes from the Legend - one of the sons of Arthur, the others being Gwydre and LLacheu!**

**Guest - Thanks for pointing it out! Been sorted!**

**For all those who thought the story line was ooc, it gets even more so in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Merlin! :-(**

* * *

Eventually, a whole month after Arthur's suggestion, Merlin and Morgana were preparing to get married. It had come as a shock particularly to Arthur and Morgause as they were some of the main witnesses on Morgana's change in behaviour. Morgana had become more humble, most likely because of Gwen and Merlin's influence. In addition, as he had let Mordred stay, Arthur was now in Morgana's good books. One thing the citizens of Camelot had noticed was that Uther was willing to attend his daughter's wedding. Although Arthur claimed not to know why their father had decided to go, he did know the exact reason.

_It had been an hour since Morgana had announced her engagement and Uther was nowhere to be found. Arthur decided he would go and talk to him. As he walked towards his parents chambers, Arthur could hear voices._

"_Morgana is your DAUGHTER!" His mother's voice shouted, since her return, Ygraine had taken both Morgana and Morgause under her wing and treated them like her own children._

"_I do not care; I will not attend her wedding, her wedding to an … idiot!"_

"_Come on Uther, you are behaving like a child. Merlin and Morgana are good for each other. Besides, it means Morgana will stay in Camelot, you can keep an eye on her." For a while there was silence until Uther spoke, his voice a lot quieter._

"_If she remains in Camelot, she will follow my orders." Arthur heard Ygraine sigh._

"_This is Arthur's Kingdom now, she'll just follow Arthur's laws, just, be her Father."_

Finally, Merlin was getting ready for his wedding, which would be taking place at mid-afternoon. He was still in his old bedroom at Gaius'. As he finished putting his robes on he heard the door open, and assumed it would be either Gaius or Arthur.

"What do you think?" He asked, his back turned to the person.

"Well, I can only see your back, but I'd say you look alright." A woman's voice said, causing Merlin to spin around and come face to face with Morgause.

"You thought I was Gaius?" She asked, slightly amused. Merlin nodded.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just came to tell you something, Arthur wanted to do it but I don't think it would work. If you hurt Morgana, you will have both myself and Arthur to deal with; but we won't be needed, will we?" She asked chirpily.

"No!" He replied hurriedly.

"Good." She said, and then walked out of the door. Merlin was slightly stunned, had he just been threatened by Morgause? Not that it was the first time, but recently.

##

Morgana was also in her old chambers getting ready, along with the help of Gwen. It was almost like old times. Morgause had been there until a few minutes previously, when she had announced that she needed to go and talk to someone.

"Who do you think she's gone to see?" Morgana asked.

"No idea." Gwen replied, lying through her teeth. Gwen knew exactly where Morgause had gone, but had been instructed not to tell Morgana, for fear she would lose it.

After another five minutes, Morgause returned and smiled at her younger sister.

"Was he okay?" Gwen mouthed and Morgause nodded.

"Who did you see?" Morgana asked, turning to get a mirror.

"I went to see … Leon!" Morgana smiled.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together recently. I'm glad." Morgause frowned, then realised what her sister was suggesting.

"Oh, no, nothing like that!"

"Whatever you say, sister. Whatever you say."

##

The wedding went without a hitch. Morgana looked happier than most people expected.

"I know it's your wedding, but why are you so happy?" Gwen asked her.

"Do not take this the wrong way, but I'm glad I am no longer a Pendragon. Apart from blood there is nothing I now share with Uther." Morgana took her nephew out of Gwen's arms and walked around with him. Arthur came up behind his wife and put his arms around her waist.

"We could make a run for it, Amhar's distracted!" Gwen giggled.

"Do you reckon that's an image we'll be seeing soon?" Gwen asked, nodding at Morgana and Amhar.

"For Merlin's sake, I hope not," Gwen raised her eyebrows in question and Arthur continued.

"He'll have both Morgause and I to deal with then."

* * *

**Hope everyone liked the chapter, also, quick check, what do people think of Leon and Morgause?**

**In addition, those in the UK, Merlin's on tonight! BBC 3! ;-)**


	7. Pregnant?

**Okay, another Bank Holiday so another update ;-)**

**I don't own Merlin :-(**

* * *

Two months passed since Merlin and Morgana's wedding, and still nothing had happened.

"I'm Bored!" Gwaine moaned, causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on, Gwaine. I'm sure when something does happen we'll moan about that too!" The truth was that Camelot was being viewed as being boring; the only use of swords was during training. Merlin would occasionally come to watch them and provide thought up creatures for the Knights to battle, enjoying himself for the fact that he no longer had to play the target. That afternoon, however, Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the clumsy idiot?" Arthur asked the group.

"Probably with Morgana." Lancelot said without thinking. Arthur sharply turned to face him. Even though the pair were married, Arthur was still trying to get used to the idea.

"Right, well, today we can focus on … "

##

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked his wife, slightly out of breath. A servant had told him that Morgana needed to see him urgently, meaning Merlin had gotten to their chambers as quickly as he could.

"I'm okay at the moment." Morgana replied, not looking at him but out of the window.

"Well, Timothy said you needed to speak to me, urgently." He added the last word for effect.

"And I do, I found out something that will change our lives permanently."

"Is it to do with magic?" Merlin interrupted.

"No," She turned to face him, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"That's what Gaius said, anyway. Two months gone."

"Right." Was all Merlin could say. He was at that moment lost for words.

"I've thought about names a little. If it's a girl, I would like to have my mother's name in somewhere, same for my father if it's a boy." Merlin's eyebrows rose.

"Morgana, I love you, but I cannot name our child after Uther."

"What? No! I meant Gorlois." Merlin sighed in relief. He had never met Gorlois, but he sounded like a good man.

"Morgana, I'll help you with names later, just give me time to think everything over." Morgana frowned.

"Do you not want our child?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"What? I never said that!"

"That's what you meant, 'I don't want this child 'cause it will ruin everything!'" She argued.

"Morgana, you're just putting words into my mouth." Merlin said to her, his voice rising slightly. Morgana left the room, looking like she was about to cry.

"Great, now I'll have Morgause and Arthur on my case." Merlin said to himself.

##

Morgana practically ran from her chambers to one of the people she trusted the most, Gwen. She knew Arthur was out at training, so that was one danger out of the way.

Morgana only needed to tap at the door once before Ruth opened it.

"My Lady." Ruth said, bowing her head.

"Is Gwen here? I need to speak to her."

"Of course." Ruth opened the door wider, allowing Morgana to go in.

"Is there anything else you need, my Lady?" Ruth asked Gwen, who was sat at the desk in the room.

"No, that will be all, thank you." Ruth nodded and left the two women alone. Gwen noticed Morgana's red eyes immediately.

"Morgana, what's wrong?"

"Merlin and I rowed; I don't think he'll want me anymore."

"Nonsense. You and Merlin love each other. Now why did you argue?" Morgana gulped, what did she say now?

"I'm pregnant." She whispered the words barely audible. Gwen studied her friend for a moment before hugging her.

"I am pleased for you. I'll finally be an Aunt! And Amhar will have a great cousin." Morgana nodded but still looked sad.

"I have a solution." Gwen informed Morgana, who looked puzzled. Gwen went out of the door and it sounded as though she was speaking to someone (most likely a servant or guard), then walked back in.

"What did you just do?" Morgana asked.

"You'll see." Gwen replied, smiling. The pair chatted for a while until the door opened and Arthur walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked her voice slightly hostile.

"Training finished early; Afternoon Morgana."

"But you'll ruin the plan. Why don't you go and see Amhar?"

"I've already seen him, he's asleep. What's this plan, anyway?"

"I cannot say, I haven't even told Morgana." Arthur was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Gwen went over and opened it.

"Merlin, come in!" Morgana's eyes narrowed when she heard her husband's name, something Arthur noticed.

"What's he done?" He whispered, Morgana shook her head. Merlin walked in and his smile faltered when he saw Arthur and Morgana.

"Someone fill me in, what's happened?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana's pregnant I am not really sure what happened afterwards." Gwen informed. Arthur looked slightly shocked.

"So, what's your genius plan?" Morgana asked to Gwen.

"Sort out whatever problem you both have, I will act as a mediator. It's not the first time I've had to do it."

"I am not the one who over-reacted. All I said was I needed time to think." Merlin told the group. Gwen sighed.

"Right well, Morgana, I understand. You think in Merlin's thinking time he'll just go off. The Merlin we all know won't. However, Merlin, you need to understand that Morgana's going to be much more sensitive than usual. Ask Leon and Percival, they kept away from me for my whole pregnancy." Gwen looked at the pair, ignoring Arthur's amused expression.

"Just go off together and talk things over, besides, in a few months' time, Morgana will be feeling normal again."

"A few MONTHS?" Morgana asked; Gwen nodded.

"I really hope they sort things out, I do not want to have to deal with my little sister and best friend." Arthur said once the two had left.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I will update soon!**


	8. Alice

**Just a short chapter today, but will probably upload a longer chapter either tomorrow or Monday :-)**

**I don't own Merlin!**

* * *

After Morgana's pregnancy revelation, everything in Camelot had gone back to normal, with the exception of her close friends who were now avoiding her because of her extreme hormone changes! Arthur now allowed Mordred to join him and the knights at training once a week. The main reason he had done this was to avoid the crying from Morgana. Mordred did however seem grateful for the opportunity. During a mini fake fight with Elyan, Mordred cut his leg.

"Are you okay?" Elyan asked he didn't want to feel the wrath of Morgana if Mordred was indeed hurt.

"Yep." Mordred winced. Elyan shook his head.

"Come on, I'll take you to Gaius. Morgana will kill me otherwise!" Mordred raised his eyebrows, but went with Elyan anyway.

###

Elyan knocked on the door that leads to Gaius' chambers.

"Come in." Gaius called and Elyan walked in. Just his luck, Morgana was there. She smiled at him, and then noticed Mordred, who was limping behind him. Morgana put the potion she was holding down and went over to him.

"Are you okay? Come and sit down, let Gaius look at you." Gaius came over and put his hand on Morgana's shoulders.

"Come, Morgana, I will tell you if something's wrong." He said, gesturing to Elyan to take her away.

"You'll be okay?" Morgana asked Mordred, acting as if Gaius hadn't spoken. Mordred just nodded. Morgana swept out of the room, with Elyan in tow. Mordred let out a sigh and Gaius smiled.

"She cares about you." He told him.

"I know, but she needs to let me do what I want, I am 19 now…" Gaius' mind flashed back to when Mordred was the small boy in Morgana's chambers.

"…I appreciate her interest, but on occasion it's too much." Mordred continued.

"Make the most out of it, once the baby's born she won't have much free time." Gaius told him. Mordred shrugged, causing Gaius to smile.

"I was the same at your age. Then Hunith was born and all my step-mother did was look at her. Sometimes it became depressing."

"Well, I won't be related to the baby."

"Not by blood, but Morgana considers you her son." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gaius called, expecting Morgana to have returned to check on Mordred. It wasn't her, though.

"Gaius?" The woman called, causing Gaius to turn and become face to face with the woman.

"Mordred, can you walk?" Mordred stood up and wandered around the room.

"Is it okay if you can leave us for a while? Come back immediately if anything is wrong."

"Of course, thank you Gaius." Mordred dipped his head then walked out.

"Alice?" Gaius asked when Mordred had left. Alice smiled.

"I know it's been a while-"

"Not as long as before!" Alice laughed.

"I heard the law on magic has been relaxed, hence my sudden appearance!" Gaius smiled, grateful towards Gwen and Arthur again.

"How long will you be staying?" He asked.

"As long as you let me, and do not worry, I have no plans to assassinate Arthur or Uther."

"Well, that's always nice to know." Gaius replied.

"Merlin's moved out now, so that bedroom is free again." Alice smiled at her old fiancé.

"Thank you, Gaius. What do you suppose the King will make of my return?"

"I'm sure if I choose my words carefully, he will be fine."


	9. Battle against Lot

As Gaius had thought, Arthur was okay about Alice's return, although Gaius had a suspicion Merlin might have spoken to him as well. Gaius, as well as the rest of Camelot, had noticed that Arthur was recently more absent minded than usual. One cold December morning, whilst the men were training (Merlin having been dragged along too), Morgana questioned Gwen about Arthur's current state of mind.

"Arthur seems to be very absent minded at the moment, do you know why?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that Lot is giving him a lot of grief at the moment, no pun intended there!" Morgana sighed. Lot was Cenred's brother, so would definitely have a grudge against her and Morgause. Arthur must have realised this.

"Well, what does Lot want?" Morgana asked.

"I'm not sure. Arthur does not want me involved."

"That's rubbish; you led the Kingdom whilst he was otherwise indisposed. I'll find out for you." Gwen rolled her eyes but knew her sister in law wouldn't change her mind.

###

"Arthur?"

"GO AWAY, Morgana."

"I just want to have a conversation with my big brother, is that too much to-"

"No, you just want to take part in the fighting."

"Well, I have led an army against you."

"It's different this time, you're pregnant."

"So?"

"Do you think you won't get hurt? Merlin would never forgive me and frankly I would never forgive myself."

"Well, I do have magic, maybe I could…assist?" Arthur slammed down the papers that he had been trying (and failing) to read.

"You will STAY in your chambers whilst all of this is going on, I mean it Morgana!" She pouted at him, but was ignored. Suddenly, she realised that Arthur's papers were facing her, and she didn't like what she read.

"Everyone apart from me and Gwen will be fighting against Lot?! You're letting Morgause fight! I bet you wish she was your sister instead!" Morgana realised she had unintentionally upset herself. Stupid hormones! Stupid Arthur! Arthur stared at his sister, who was on the verge of breaking down.

"Look, Morgause is fighting simply because she threatened to execute me if I disagreed. Look, after you've had this baby, if we're under attack you can be the first one in, but only if you stay away this one time." Morgana gave a weak smile and left the room, knowing she would hold Arthur to his word.

###

The day came when Lot and his army invaded Camelot. Arthur rallied his knights, thankful to finally see some action.

"Now, Leon and Elyan, I want you to protect the East of the city, take around a hundred men; Lancelot, you protect the west side, take around fifty men; Gwaine, you cover the dungeons, they might try to surprise us from under the ground, also take fifty men, Percival you'll be with me, we'll cover the forest. Right men, let's get moving." The six dispatched around their set places.

Morgana watched from the window in her chambers. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Merlin heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice carrying slightly.

"Morgause and I are going to help. With our magic. I'm going to Lancelot; she'll be going to Gwaine. It's my duty to protect Arthur, I need to go."

"Merlin, be careful." Morgana called, Merlin just smiled at her before leaving.

###

"I need to do something." Morgana told Gwen.

"Morgana, Arthur would kill you." Gwen said whilst absently watching a spider, Amhar asleep in front of her.

"Who said he'll find out?"

###

Arthur grinned as he fought off the last of Lot's men. In his area, anyway.

"Percival, do you want to go and see how Gwaine's doing, I'll go and check on Lancelot, if they're okay we go and see Leon and Elyan." Percival nodded and the two separated.

Arthur headed towards the west of the city. As he did, he spotted someone familiar.

"Morgana!" She paused, then turned around and smiled.

"Arthur, I was just…" She trailed off.

"About to join the fighting?" He asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Morgana looked him in the eye, looking slightly like the Morgana who kept trying to kill him. Then muttered a spell of some sort, Arthur frowned.

"What were you doing?" Arthur asked his voice steady.

"Saving your ungrateful back." She retorted, causing Arthur to turn around. He saw three men, from Lot's army, lying on the ground, most likely dead.

"Thanks, but you need to get back. We have everything under control and it's not just you in danger." Morgana narrowed her eyes at her half-brother. Silently, she agreed with Arthur, but could never let him know that.

"Fine, brother, I'll do as you say."

"Good." Morgana stalked off, leaving Arthur confused.

As Morgana was walking, she saw Lot himself, along with some of his comrades.

"If I go into the Royal Chambers, I can go and get Amhar. I doubt Arthur would not risk the life of his only child." Morgana stepped out from where she had been hidden.

"You will not go near him!" She said, feeling like her old self. Lot laughed and Morgana realised she looked quite different from before.

"Who are you?" He asked, causing Morgana to smirk.

"You probably know me best as Morgana Pendragon." Lot's expression fell as she blasted him against a wall.

"High priestess and Amhar's aunt." Morgana realised that Lot was being very still. Had she killed him? Morgana went over to him and his men and checked for a pulse, a pulse that wasn't there. Morgana gasped. Now Lot was dead, and his army would most definitely seek revenge, particularly on her.

###

"I'm still trying to work out how he died." Arthur said, he Gwen, Morgana, Merlin and Morgause were sat around a table, eating. Morgana glanced anywhere but at Arthur. She noticed Morgause looking at her suspiciously, and decided to ignore her.

"What does Essetir make of Lot's death?" Merlin asked, being a former resident of the said kingdom.

"I think they're happy, Lot was a ruthless King, almost as bad as Cenred. They did have a third brother though, as I'm sure you know." Everyone except Gwen nodded. Arthur filled her in.

"Cenred was the eldest, then Lot, finally there was Mark. He's about three years older than me, seems a nice man. Doesn't want to attack us for his brother's death, in fact, he's thanking us."

"So, he's not planning on avenging Lot's death?" Morgana asked, trying to sound stoic.

"No, he's not. I just wish I know who killed him, obviously it wasn't you, I mean, you were in your chambers with Gwen, weren't you!" Morgana silently cursed. Arthur knew it was her, but had promised not to tell Merlin she had left the room.

"I suppose it will always remain a mystery then." She replied, with Arthur nodding.


	10. Mithian

**Thank you for the reviews so far (they're what's keeping me going!). **

**Updates will be whenever I'm free, so not just at weekends! This chapter and the one to come will also have a Leon/Morgause theme (just warning people in case they don't like it!)**

**Don't Own Merlin :-(**

* * *

"I've decided we need all the help we can get. Now, Mithian from Nemeth will be coming soon with people and provisions that will help to re-build Camelot. Until next time." Arthur finished. Everyone from the Round Table stood up and mingled; Morgana headed straight for Arthur.

"Arthur, maybe I should leave for a few days, just whilst Mithian first comes here. I'm probably one of the last people she wants to see."

"There's no need to leave, just keep out of the way. I will be advising Father to do the same." Morgana raised her eyebrows but did not ask.

"I'll talk to Mithian as well, don't worry." Arthur reassured.

###

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked Morgana when the pair returned to their chambers.

"Just anxious about Mithian." Merlin sighed.

"I'm sure it will be fine. You shouldn't be getting anxious, Morgana. It's not good for you, especially at the moment."

"I can't help it." She said through gritted teeth.

"Just calm down. It's not like she's going to kill you. When it comes down to it, I think she's quite peaceful."

###

Mithian arrived two days later, bringing with her some food and supplies to help Camelot.

"It's lovely to see you again." Gwen said, hugging her friend. After Arthur had died, Mithian had come down to Camelot in order to help Gwen, especially after she had just had Amhar. Mithian was also Amhar's godmother.

"Yes, finally here in happier times, good afternoon, Arthur." Arthur nodded at Mithian.

"Don't worry, I've told Morgana to give you some space. You won't intentionally come across her." Mithian smiled at Arthur's words.

"Thank you, Arthur. Although I heard she's changed, I'm not sure I'm ready to see her."

"Anyway, I'll get someone to show you to your room. Erm-"

"I'll do it." Elyan offered, causing Gwen to raise her eyebrows at her brother.

"Keep an eye on those two." Arthur whispered in his wife's ear, making her laugh. Mithian hadn't heard this and was looking at all of the knights, then turning to face Arthur.

"Where's Leon?" She asked. Arthur looked at his knights and frowned. Leon was always the one who had been punctual and wouldn't miss something important. He suspected the Knights knew where he was.

"He should be here. Where's Leon?" He asked the group, particularly looking at Gwaine.

"Oh, he might be with Morgause." Mordred offered.

"Again?" Arthur asked. He waited until Elyan had seen Mithian inside then turned to Gwen. "Forget what I said about Elyan and Mithian, we should be watching Leon and Morgause!".

###

After a week in Camelot, Mithian decided it was time to seek out Morgana. The two had only seen each other twice since Mithian's arrival, both times looking at each other and then heading in the opposite directions. Mithian went over to Morgana's chambers and knocked on the door. She counted to seven until the door opened rather abruptly and Mithian found herself facing Morgana, whom two years ago she would have tried to kill.

"Come to rage at me?" Morgana asked her voice slightly icy.

"No, I thought I should try to make peace with you." Mithian answered. Morgana frowned but opened the door a little wider allowing Mithian to step inside.

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you for what you did to me. Do you think we should try to move on?" Mithian was surprised at the words actually coming out of her mouth, she had thought she would get to Morgana and freeze. Morgana's eyes were shut before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I'm unsure why I behaved like I did. Do not worry; I have no intention to harm you or your father again, especially in my plans to kill Arthur." Mithian looked shocked and Morgana noticed this.

"That was a joke Mithian! I have no plans to kill Arthur!" Mithian relaxed and turned to go out of the door when Morgana called her.

"You haven't seen my sister, Morgause, have you?" Mithian thought for a moment before replying.

"Um, I saw her briefly this morning she was with Sir Leon."

"She was, was she? At this rate they'll be getting married! Thank you Mithian." Mithian smiled before finally leaving the room.

###

Merlin walked in and saw his wife sat at the desk writing. He knew to be careful when questioning what she was writing, especially after last time. As if she had read his mind, Morgana spoke:

"I'm not going to throw a knife at you, you can come over." Merlin grinned before heading over.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Plotting."

"I don't like the sound of that! What are you plotting?"

"I suppose it's more planning. Leon and Morgause's wedding."

"They're engaged? I missed that!"

"No, Merlin, they're not engaged. Yet. I'm coming up with a plan though, I mean, neither of them are getting younger, I mean, how old is Leon? Morgause is at least 32!"

"Yeah, Leon's about the same. So what are you going to do, enchant them?"

"I hadn't thought of that…" She trailed off before writing something else down. Merlin's eyebrows rose.

"What are you planning exactly?"

"They will be engaged by the end of this fortnight, that's all I'm going to say, just in-case you warn either of them." Merlin sighed and decided not to press matters.

Later that day, Morgause came into her sister's chambers. Morgana quickly hid her planning paper, causing Merlin to smirk.

"Sister! How are you faring?" Morgana asked her voice now completely innocent. She had always been a good actress, Merlin remembered.

"I'm okay; I have something to tell you though!" Morgause replied. Merlin decided now would be a good time to leave the room, waving goodbye before leaving. Morgana pulled a seat out for her sister.

"So, what are you going to tell me?" Morgana asked, realising her face was starting to give her away.

"Are you sure you do not know? I mean, I know you can see things in your dreams." Morgana shook her head; in all honesty, she hadn't really seen anything in her dreams for the past few months.

"Well, Leon and I are getting married!"

"I knew it!" Morgana said, before realising she had spoken aloud and tried to avoid her sister's glare.

"So, erm, when is the day?" Morgana asked, trying to defuse the tension that had arisen.

* * *

**The next chapter will bon the wedding! Please review!**


	11. Morgause and Leon

**Here's chapter 11, it's Leon and Morgause's wedding, got some of the words from Uther and Catrina's wedding in series 2! Also contains some Uther scene's!**

**Don't own Merlin, otherwise Arthur wouldn't have died!**

* * *

By the next month, Leon and Morgause were getting married. All the pairs close friends and family had been invited to attend, Leon had even seen fit to invite Uther, who had responded negatively to the idea.

"It's a little rushed isn't it?" Morgana asked her sister, who gave her a disapproving stare.

"Coming from the person who was planning our wedding before we were even engaged?! Leon and I knew each other when we were children, before I went to the High Priestesses. Even then, our parents had considered marriage for us, both being noble families. The only part of their prediction is that they're not here to see it." Morgause sighed.

"Do you know where our mother went?" Morgana asked, curiously.

"No. Do not worry, Morgana, you are not missing much with her."

"I know, I just wish she was here for your wedding, and my baby, and everything." Morgause touched her sister's cheek.

"I think we're better off without her. Anyway, we have Ygraine." Morgana nodded. She was grateful that Ygraine treated them like daughters, but it wasn't the same.

"Come, you can help me do my hair." Morgause said, trying to cheer her sister up.

###

"Are you going to get ready?" Ygraine asked Uther, who was in the same state that he had been when Morgana's wedding had come about.

"I'd rather stay here, thank you." Uther replied coldly.

"Honestly, Uther, that woman has become like a daughter to us. And now you're going to miss her wedding?"

"I doubt she'll mind. She might be like a daughter to you, but not to me."

"Fine, you can stay here and mope, but I'll be going." Ygraine walked out of the door and was tempted to slam it, but thought better of herself. Uther waited a few moments before reaching over, grabbing a vase that had been given to him and Ygraine on their wedding by Vivienne and Gorlois, then throwing it across the room, where it shattered. Stupid Morgause!

###

"I'm sorry, Leon, Uther decided not to come. But I'm here!" Leon laughed, though Ygraine could tell he was nervous.

"If I'm honest, Ygraine, I doubted Uther would show up. It doesn't matter though." Leon observed the people entering the hall. Arthur, Gwen and Merlin were near the front, the knights stood at the front for the other side. Mithian, who had decided to stay in Camelot for the wedding, was stood next to Elyan. Leon decided there was definitely something going on there. Morgana was nowhere to be seen, so Leon presumed she was still with Morgause.

Eventually (in reality about five minutes later), Morgana walked in and stood next to Merlin. That meant that Morgause was ready.

"Are you okay?" Lancelot mouthed. Leon smiled and nodded.

Morgause walked in, her dress was a pale cream colour, with sleeves that fell past her elbows but stopped before her wrists. She also had earrings that had small pearls hanging from them. She looked like she was about to laugh and Leon realised he must look extremely nervous. He tried putting on a more stoic appearance. Morgause reached him and took his hand. Geoffrey (who was conducting the service) then spoke.

"We are here today to witness the union between Sir Leon de Moyon and Morgause Le Fay; Leon, is it your wish to become one with this woman?"

"It is." Leon said.

"And Morgause, is it your wish to become one with this man?"

"It is." Morgause answered. Geoffrey then turned to the people watching the wedding.

"Does anyone object?" He asked, there was silence and Morgause was thankful that Uther wasn't there, knowing him he would have objected.

"Then you are now man and wife." The pair smiled and then kissed, gently.

After the ceremony, the small party gathered in the hall for a meal.

"What are you thinking about?" Gwen whispered to Arthur, who was unusually quiet.

"Just… I would never have thought five years ago that my life would end up looking like this." He replied.

"Are you glad it's like this?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I am." Arthur said, before kissing her.

Across the room, Morgause was speaking to Ygraine.

"Thank you for coming, Ygraine." Morgause told the woman who had become a mother to her.

"Well, you need a parent there. Even if we're not related by blood, I'll always be there for you both."

* * *

**Okay, very AU, I know! Didn't get any reviews last time :-(, please may I have one for this chapter? Next chapter will contain some revelations from Alice and Gaius' past!**


	12. Orgeluse

**Okay, I am extremely sorry for not updating, a woman who took over being my mum (after my mum died) died on the 11th, so it was a wee bit stressful! This chapter has an new character, hope you like her! :-)**

* * *

As a celebration for her birthday, Hunith decided she would have all of her 'family' around. She had cooked a meal and in attendance was – Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, Amhar, Gaius and Alice.

"Happy Birthday, Hunith!" Gwen said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Gwen." Hunith turned to her son and decided she would gang up on him.

"You realise next week is a year since you came back to Camelot, I need to ask where had you been, and do not try to talk your way out of it!"

"Oh… well, I was…" Merlin stammered. He didn't want to say he was with Freya when he was in front of Morgana. Even though Freya had told him she couldn't come back, Morgana might get slightly … irritated. He was saved by a knock on the door.

"Do you want me to get that?" Alice asked, being nearest to the door. Hunith nodded. Alice opened the door and gasped.

"You're here!" Alice exclaimed, sounding surprised, also creating curiosity in those who couldn't see past the door.

"Who is it?" Hunith asked.

"Orgeluse." Alice replied, stepping away from the door. A woman who looked about the same age as Morgause stood there. She looked like a cross between Alice and Gaius and Merlin concluded that there was something else that Gaius hadn't told him.

"Tell you what, Hunith, we'll leave for a while. We'll see you later." Gaius, Alice and the mysterious Orgeluse left the house. Merlin turned to his parents.

"I think we're missing some details, care to fill us in?" He asked to Hunith, who sighed.

###

Gaius, Alice and Orgeluse reached Gaius' quarters.

"Orgeluse! Where have you been these last twenty so years? I know you left with your mother, but magic has been legalised these last two years!" Gaius asked, although slightly angry, his voice also had concern in it.

"I know, but I had to leave the place I was staying at, I did have a life there… and I came on foot, from Bayard's Kingdom."

"Well, it seems you have perfect timing. Come and sit down." Gaius pulled out a chair and Orgeluse sat down.

"So, what were you doing in Bayard's Kingdom?" Gaius asked.

"Following in your footsteps. I was a healer, that's what they're known as there. Mother taught me."

"Any family?"

"Nope, I could just about look after myself! You have no other children, I see."

"No. I did have Merlin for a few years; he's your Aunt Hunith's son."

"So, my cousin?"

"Yes, if you like." Orgeluse smiled at the interaction between herself and her father.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Alice asked her daughter.

"Who knows? Let's just see what challenges Camelot brings."

###

Everyone had now adjusted to having Orgeluse around, who seemed to have inherited her family's physician skills. After finishing the rounds for her parents, Orgeluse decided to visit an old childhood friend of hers, Morgause. She only had to knock on the door twice before it opened and the old friends saw each other. Morgause took a moment to place the woman in front of her before grinning.

"Nice of you to come over!" She said. Morgause observed Orgeluse, whose auburn hair was tied in a fishtail plait, and her grey eyes still fairly piercing.

"How are you?" Orgeluse asked.

"Tired, I've been a little under the weather recently, don't tell anyone though, especially not Leon, he's so protective, I mean, it's nice but you need time for yourself, you know?" Orgeluse shrugged, she found the whole situation bizarre that she and Morgause hadn't seen each other for almost thirty years and yet here they were chatting as if they'd been with each other for all that time. Morgause changed the subject.

"How's Blanchefleur?"

"Good, she's the only one in our family who's not a healer. I mean, mother and father are, as am I, Merlin and Hunith have reasonable knowledge in the craft."

"What's she doing?"

"She hunts, and then trades it at the market. Give her a cross bow or knife and she's happy. She does quite well out of it too!" Orgeluse smiled at the thought of her younger sister, who had chosen to stay in Mercia but promised to visit soon.

"I should probably get back, hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you, it's probably just a little bug, Gwen's been ill too so we've probably got the same thing. The symptoms are identical. As long as they don't bring fish for one of my meals I'll be fine!" Orgeluse chuckled and then left, thinking nothing suspicious at her friend's words.

When Orgeluse arrived at Gaius' chambers, she heard voices. One of which belonged to her Father, the other the Queen, Guinevere.

"Gwen, you have to consider that possibility."

"I'm just nervous about Arthur's reaction."

"He accepted Amhar, he'll have more time to get used to this baby, and consider it."

"That's what I'm worried about, especially now that Uther's around."

"All Uther does is stay in his Chambers all day, Ygraine's here as well, so that's something positive." There was a pause before:

"Thank you, Gaius. I should probably get going." The door opened and Gwen walked out, completely oblivious to Orgeluse who was stood by the door. Orgeluse walked in and Gaius looked up.

"I'm guessing you heard a fair bit of that conversation?" It was more of a statement than a question. Orgeluse nodded.

"Someone else with a baby on the way, then?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. Particularly not Morgana."

"What? I thought Morgana and Gwen were friends now?"

"They are, but even as a child, Morgana could get angry easily when someone copied what she had done, I mean, one time she mastered a piece on the lute, something Arthur did a week later, she refused to speak to him for a week after that, I think she still holds a grudge about it now!"

"She felt he had stolen her thunder?"

"Precisely. She might feel like that towards Gwen."

"Well, Gwen can't exactly hide her pregnancy forever! How long has Morgana got until her baby is born?"

"In just under a month." Orgeluse nodded. Suddenly, her conversation with Morgause came back to her. Morgause had said her and Gwen were suffering from the same thing, but if Gwen was pregnant… unless.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll see you in a while!" Gaius barely had time to look up before his daughter had walked out of the room.

###

"I'm starting to get deja vu." Morgause remarked as Orgeluse walked in for a second time. Orgeluse pulled a grin, which members of the Ambrosius family (Merlin in particular) were able to pull.

"I know, sorry."

"Don't apologise! Is there something you needed to talk about?" Orgeluse closed her eyes and sighed. Yes, there was something she needed to ask Morgause, but she had been told not to tell anyone what was up with Gwen and Morgause was Morgana's sister. In the end, she decided to just go for it.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Gwen's pregnant, so – "

"That means we don't have the same thing, that's good, well, and bad!"

"Actually, Morgause, what if it is the same thing? I'm only asking this because, well, you're just married and, well, I don't need to explain my theory, do I?" Morgause shook her head and looked away.

"_Bearn Cynd."_ Morgause muttered. Orgeluse just watched as Morgause looked as though she were having a conversation via telepathy. Finally, her friend's eyes opened.

"What did you do?" Orgeluse asked.

"Well, that means child and gender, so I was told I'm having a son!" The last part was rather rushed, but Morgause was clearly excited. Where she had learnt that spell Orgeluse wasn't going to ask, but decided it was pretty easy, not that she'd ever use it!

"That's great, tell you what, I'll leave you to work out how to tell Leon, so I'll see you later." Orgeluse turned to leave before Morgause spoke again.

"Why are you not allowed to tell anyone about Gwen?"

"Mainly because of Morgana, wait until her baby's been born, but I shouldn't have told you!"

"Tell her what?" A new voice asked. The two friends turned and saw Morgana had just walked in. Great!

"Oh, erm, I feel attracted … to Gwaine!" Orgeluse improvised and regretted it immediately. Morgana looked slightly startled.

"Gwaine?" She repeated. The pair nodded.

"Yes, but it is a little embarrassing, so…" She trailed off.

"I was saying she shouldn't tell anyone, you know what Gwaine's like, his ego could rival Arthur's!" The sisters laughed, whilst Orgeluse decided to get out.

"I'll see the pair of you around, good luck Morgause." The woman scowled at her friend, but Orgeluse had already taken off. Her first few weeks in Camelot had certainly been eventfull!


	13. Surprises

**Okay, chapter 13 (unlucky for some!), meant to upload this last Monday but didn't have time and have been on work experience, hasn't put me off and still want to be a teacher! Will try to get the next chapter up soon, please review!**

* * *

Gwen's pregnancy hadn't been kept a secret for long. Arthur had decided it was a huge cause for celebration, which took place a month after he had found out. Whilst the party was going on, Gwen sought out Morgana, who looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked her sister-in-law.

"I'm fine, thank you, Gwen. Just tired. The baby kept me up all night, I'm sure you remember." Gwen nodded, remembering all of the stress she'd had from her pregnancy with Amhar.

"When's your due date?"

"It was two days ago."

"Morgana!"

"What?" She snapped. Gwen noticed Merlin, who was 'talking' with Gwaine, was watching them, and decided anything she said would probably aggravate Morgana further.

"Honestly, I'm going to sort Arthur out, he can't be much of a King if he's completely hung over!" Morgana scowled as Gwen left and Merlin took the empty seat.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked her.

"I don't know what I want; I'm just getting sick and tired of _this_!" She complained. Merlin put his arm around her.

"Just think, in six months' time you can taunt Morgause and Gwen about this!"

"Hm," She agreed, "Is it me or is Gwen starting to show a little too much for someone who is three or four months pregnant?" Merlin just nodded.

"I think I'll make my excuses, I'm getting tired, and those pains are back."

"I'll go with you." Merlin said, rising.

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Come on." The pair said their goodnights and went to bed.

###

It was still dark outside when Merlin was woken up.

"Morgana, it's like, three in the morning!" Merlin moaned, earning him a whack around the head.

"Well, I do apologise, Merlin, but I'm having your child!"

"What, now?"

"No, next month, yes NOW!" She hissed at him. Merlin hurriedly got out of bed.

"Well, we'll need to get you to Alice then." He said optimistically. Since her arrival back in Camelot, Alice had done a job of midwife.

After ten minutes longer than it normally would have taken, Merlin and Morgana arrived at the physicians chambers. Merlin tapped at the door continuously until he was met by an annoyed Orgeluse.

"Hey Merlin, Morgana." Orgeluse nodded, Merlin smiled at his cousin.

"Erm, Morgana's in labour." Merlin said, quite matter of factually. Orgeluse quickly ushered them inside.

"I'll get my mother." Orgeluse said, hurrying off to the room which used to be Merlin's. She re-appeared moments later with her mother. Alice patted Morgana's back.

"Do you want me to bring anyone else for you?" Orgeluse asked, trying to be helpful.

"Yes, Morgause, and Gwen!" Morgana spoke, and then looked at Merlin.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Merlin asked.

"For requesting Morgause and Gwen, but you know they kick men out of the room; plus I want to scare Morgause." Merlin chuckled.

"Not the best reason for asking for your older sister, but I understand, Morgause is your sister and Gwen's your best friend." Morgana smiled and went to kiss her husband, but stopped as a contraction hit her.

###

After only six hours in labour, Morgana had her baby.

"It's a little boy!" Alice told her, Morgana grinned, wanting to hold her son.

"Can I hold him, please?" Morgana asked, agitated. Alice brought the baby boy over.

"I'll get Merlin." Gwen said. Arthur had turned up with her and helped with taking Merlin out of the room, something Alice had thanked him for.

Merlin walked in and went straight over to where his wife and son were.

"Have you decided on a name?" Gwen asked and Morgana nodded.

"Yes. Ywain. Ywain Gorlois Ambrosius."

"Poor kid, I mean, it's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" Arthur said unhelpfully, earning him a nudge in the ribs.

"It's lovely." Morgause told her sister, smiling. She was a tad bit annoyed that Morgana had used Gorlois' name, but was happy nonetheless.

"There's one problem." Arthur said aloud, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Morgana asked narrowly.

"Who's going to tell Father?" Everyone looked at each other before saying:

"Not me."

###

Finally, Morgana went to see Uther with a two week old Ywain.

"Uther?" She called, adamant not to call him Father. She saw him sat in an armchair looking out of a window. She approached him warily.

"I thought I'd bring your grandson to see you." Uther carried on staring out of the window.

"Has he got magic?" Uther asked, not looking at her.

"Slightly. It's mostly just doors or windows opening when he cries, although I'm sure it will progress."

"Yes." Uther said, still ignoring her with his eyes. Morgana now knew why Arthur always became irritated and stroppy when he brought Amhar to see Uther, he was completely blanking his family. Morgana eventually put her hand on Uther's shoulder. Uther turned and looked at her, which made Morgana shocked. Uther was a lot paler, had lost weight and generally was quite ill. Morgana was puzzled, why hadn't Gaius or Ygraine told her and Arthur that Uther was like this. Morgana quickly shrugged her concerns off. This was Uther, after all.

###

"So, what were his first impressions?" Merlin asked Morgana as the pair got ready for bed.

"Not very exciting. Uther looks very ill."

"Really?" Merlin asked, surprised. Morgana nodded.

"Merlin, can you still talk to the dragon?" Morgana asked expectantly.

"I've always been able to _talk_ to him."

"But now that your Father's back-"

"If I'm honest, it never crossed my mind." Merlin was now curious. He hadn't thought about the fact that the gift was passed from Father to son in death, after all.

###

The next day, Ygraine came into the couple's chambers.

"Ygraine!" Morgana exclaimed, happily.

"Sorry, Morgana," She said, forcing on a smile, "Could you possibly go to Gaius' chamber when you're dressed, the matter is fairly serious."

"Of course."

Thirty minutes later, Morgana was stood with Arthur in Gaius' chambers.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked his mother, who looked solemn.

"It's your Father, he's gravel y ill and is refusing any sort of remedy, and the only type that would cure him would be magical. He probably has half a year, at best." Even though she strongly disliked him, Morgana was still upset.

"What if we use magic on him when he's unconscious?" Arthur suggested.

"Arthur, you have to respect your Father's choice." Gaius told him. Arthur stomped out of the room and Ygraine sighed.

"I need to find Morgause, Uther wishes to speak with her." Ygraine said before leaving. Morgana felt hurt, alright, she had tried killing him on numerous occasions when he was ill before, but why did he want to see Morgause? Then again, he was probably going to say something like look after Arthur and Morgana, without actually showing that he cared for them.

"So, how is Ywain?" Gaius asked, trying to change her mind.

###

Morgause walked into Uther's chambers.

"You wanted to speak to me, Uther?" She questioned. He looked up and gestured for her to sit.

"Is it about Arthur and Morgana?"

"No, I need to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"It's about Vivienne. She and I had an affair long before Morgana was born. There is no proof, but it's highly likely you're my daughter as well."

"You're my Father?"

"There is a chance." Morgause stood up abruptly and Uther looked at her sadly.

"Sorry Uther but I'll never be able to even like you, let alone love you. Just keep away from me, not that I imagine you'll be able to reach me, you'll be dead by next week." With that, Morgause left, leaving Uther to ponder his thoughts and her strong words.


	14. Mithian returns

**I am extremely sorry for the delay, there's been a lot going on at my home, however, I'm mostly back on track now, just waiting for my AS level results tomorrow, which I'm nervous about, anyway, enjoy this chapter, hope it was worth the wait, please review!**

* * *

Arthur helped Mithian to sit. There had been reports that Nemeth had been attacked, however, Arthur had been made to believe that Nemeth had recovered. From what Mithian had told him those who had been able to get out had, it was clear no one could survive from the attack. Arthur looked at the woman who he had nearly married.

"So, have you heard anything from your Father, or brother?" He asked, cautious with his words, if the two men had been killed in the battle then talking about them would be even more grief for Mithian. She shook her head.

"All I know is the Saxons who attacked were heading for my Father's chambers, I fought off one before they noticed me, all I could do is flee, or stay and be killed." Arthur nodded, putting a comforting arm around her. If her Father and brother were dead, that meant that Mithian was the rightful heir to Nemeth's throne, however, that was probably the last thing on her mind at the moment. Arthur turned his attention to the court yard which he could see from the window. Leon, Elyan and Gwaine were by their horses, getting ready to ride out to Essetir, Caerleon and Gawant for help and information. Arthur knew that if the neighbouring Kingdoms agreed to help then there was a chance Nemeth could be recovered. Lancelot had already ridden out to Mercia and Percival to Odin's Kingdom, although Arthur had told Percival to ask for information under Nemeth's name and go in green, as Odin would be reluctant to help Camelot. Arthur had already heard that Olaf's Kingdom had fallen, and when asking if they needed help there had been no reply. Alined's Kingdom had been extremely quiet for the last few months which meant that Arthur had decided not to send anyone there.

"I can tell you honestly that we shall fight to retrieve your kingdom and free your people, whatever it takes." Arthur told Mithian who nodded. Arthur smiled at her before walking out of the room. He decided he would pay a visit to Merlin.

##

"Who is it?" Morgana's voice called when Arthur knocked on the door.

"It's your long suffering brother." He answered. Within seconds Morgana opened the door.

"Arthur, what a nice surprise!" Morgana said smiling; although Arthur had the feeling he had interrupted something.

"Have I bothered you in some way Morgana?" He asked and Morgana shook her head.

"Not at all, I was about to take a bath, which you can probably tell, so, what do you want?" Arthur sighed.

"Do you know where Merlin is; I need to talk to him about something." Morgana smile ceased.

"As far as I know, he was going to visit Gaius, although I'm not entirely sure." Arthur frowned.

"So, you don't know where your husband is?" He asked sounding surprised. Morgana just rolled her eyes before retorting.

"Do we have to spend every second together, do you constantly keep tabs on where Gwen is?" Arthur shook his head, glad at least that he and Morgana were back to their old fraternal relationship, which they'd had building since her return.

"Well, I'm sorry I disturbed you." Arthur said before heading quickly out of the door and taking the route to Gaius' chambers.

##

It turned out Arthur didn't need to finish his journey, as he walked into Merlin on the way there. Merlin stopped and eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want Arthur?"

"I need to ask you something, about Mithian."

"Oh?" Arthur decided it was now or never, so spoke directly to him.

"You know I was said to rise again when Albion was in need of me, and also unite the kingdoms together?"

"Yes." Merlin said, regretting the day he had told Arthur of his destiny due to Arthur asking about every few weeks.

"Well, is that time now? The kingdoms I've appealed too to help Nemeth, will I be uniting them by doing so?" Merlin had absolutely no idea of how to answer, so made a quick decision.

"I can't answer off the top of my head, but I know someone who could. Tonight, when it gets dark come to my chambers, I can take you to said person." Arthur nodded before walking off. He did have one last question, but he'd ask that later.

##

"Arthur, where are you going?" Gwen asked, curious to her husband's mood that day.

"I need to go and meet someone, I'm taking Merlin with me, don't worry." Gwen smirked and Arthur raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, it's just, sometimes I forget Merlin has magic and is just as powerful, when you say he's going with you I imagine him just stood at the side-lines, looking at the sword." Arthur laughed.

"We're not going anywhere dangerous; I'll be back later, what will you be doing?"

"Well, Morgana and I were going to go and keep Morgause company, I think she's missing Leon. I would invite Mithian, but I've noticed she always distances herself from us." Arthur smiled before kissing his wife. Gwen was the one who broke off.

"Go, I know Merlin's hardly on time, but you don't want to be as bad as him!" Arthur grinned before heading to the door.

##

For the second time that day it was Morgana who opened the door. She looked him over once before calling Merlin.

"Ready to go?" Merlin asked, Arthur raised his hand in mock irritancy.

"Would I be here otherwise?"

"Good point." Merlin agreed, going over to where a chest of drawers was a taking out a coat. He went over and kissed Morgana on the cheek.

"See you later." He said to her. As the two men went to leave, Arthur remembered something.

"Oh, Guinevere's getting ready; you might want to go to her." Morgana nodded before closing the door behind them.

##

"So Merlin, where are we actually going?"

"You'll see." Merlin said chirpily as he and Arthur headed to a clearing in the forest. Now, how to explain that the dragon wasn't dead?

"You remember that dragon you, er, killed?" Arthur chuckled.

"Of course I do what about it?" Merlin bit his lip before replying.

"Well he never died, he… oh, well, and he's there." The dragon was currently descending on them; Arthur took a step back and drew his sword.

"It's alright." Merlin reassured, similar to the way he had assured Lancelot when he'd met the dragon.

"Young Warlock, why have you brought the once and future king?" The dragon asked, his voice steady and shocking Arthur.

"Well, he has some questions. As do I." The dragon nodded before turning to Arthur.

"What do you wish to ask?" Arthur steadied himself before standing at the same distance as Merlin.

"I am said to rise when Albion's need is great, is that time now?" The dragon's lips curled upwards, a look Merlin recognised.

"Yes, it is said to be at the battle of Nemeth that the once and future king is said to fulfil his destiny." Arthur nodded before speaking once more.

"Once my destiny has been fulfilled, there will be no need for me, will I die?" This question shocked Merlin, not nearly because of the content but the way Arthur asked it, he wasn't sounding afraid.

"You will not die, merely lead the life you wish to lead, and when your time is up, choose your successor wisely, do not choose merely the first born son you have, but the one who shows they are ready to be king." Arthur frowned, confused. Merlin decided to step in before the dragon said any more of his riddles.

"There's something I want to ask, it concerns my father as well as me." The dragon looked at Merlin before answering, he could already predict Merlin's question.

"You never lose the gift of being a Dragon Lord, now both you and your Father have this gift, when your child turns of age, he shall bear it also. And you can tell the witch that Aithusa is safe." At the dragon's last comment, Merlin turned and started heading back to the forest and Camelot. Arthur followed him, hearing the dragon fly off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Merlin asked shortly, Arthur had a feeling it was something to do with this Aithusa.

"Whose Aithusa?"

"A white dragon that I released, Morgana cares for her, but Kilgarrah constantly calls Morgana a witch, even now he won't use her proper name." Arthur nodded, understanding Merlin's annoyance. When Guinevere had been crowned queen there had been people calling her names, mostly behind her back.

"So, we have the answers, all I need now is the word from the other kingdoms and then I can finish what we started." Merlin turned and smiled at his friend, before the two of them headed back to Camelot, destiny awaiting them.


	15. Nemeth

**I know it's been a while, however, I got distracted by the arrival of my Merlin series 5 dvds! I have been watching the Alexander Vlahos and Angel Coulby commentary a fair bit, as it is so funny! If you haven't seen it, you should!**

**This has 2 new characters, well, 1 new character and 1 from a previous series! It was a last minute decision, but got the end storyline planned - was planned but lost the notebook, so had to start from scratch!**

**Don't own Merlin!**

* * *

Arthur looked at the numbers of men aligned to help Nemeth. Because of where it was, the heads of the helping Kingdoms had agreed to meet just before the woodlands before the city of Nemeth was. At their aid, Mithian and Arthur had the army of Camelot, Caerleon, Gawant and Essetir, Bayard and Odin not willing to help. Mithian had also asked that any citizen of Nemeth who had escaped to help, whether part of the army or not. Now, they were biding their time. All of groups had bundled together, with Mithian joining the Camelot group. Currently sat in a group around a camp fire were Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Lancelot, Leon, Mithian, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Orgeluse. Although, Arthur was more pacing than sitting. Eventually Morgana was fed up.

"Arthur, sit down!" She hissed at him. Arthur sat on the log and instead started tapping his feet. They knew Arthur was nervous because he had left Camelot in charge of Gwen and Morgause (both of whom were six months pregnant), as well as Ygraine helping for when both of the women were tired.

"Look, Arthur, tomorrow we're starting the attack. Considering how many people there are willing to help, Nemeth will be restored and we'll be back in Camelot in two weeks." Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"That's all well; it's not that I'm worried about."

"He's worried he'll miss Gwen having the baby." Morgana said to everyone, causing Arthur to reach across and hit her arm.

"Hey!" Morgana hit him back. Everyone else in the group sighed, knowing not to let Arthur and Morgana sit next to each other on the journey back. There had already been one big argument between the two siblings, with Arthur saying Morgana should be with Ywain instead of here, when Morgana had pointed out if it was a war against sorcerers then the more people with magic on their side would help them win.

"How's Morgause?" Orgeluse asked Leon, desperate to change the subject. Leon looked up.

"She's good, although she has been quite closed off recently." Leon said this last part sadly, although it was true. Everyone had noticed that since her conversation with Uther, Morgause had been quieter than usual, and had practically avoided Arthur and Morgana, the latter not used to her sister ignoring her. Arthur had a feeling Ygraine knew the reason for Morgause's closed off behaviour, but hadn't intruded.

"Who do you think is controlling the… other people?" Elyan asked.

"Probably a powerful sorcerer, I mean, if Merlin and I can't sense their power, then…" Morgana trailed off, looking at Orgeluse for conformation. Orgeluse also had magic, although she wasn't as powerful as Merlin or Morgana.

"Well, shall we go through all the sorcerers that hold a grudge against us?" Gwaine asked smirking.

"Most of them are dead." Merlin replied solemnly. Morgana touched his arm in a comforting gesture. Orgeluse stood up and everyone looked at her.

"I'm just going to go and check something." She said looking at the camp Annis' army had made. Arthur nodded and Orgeluse headed off in that direction. Morgana glanced at Gwaine, remembering her conversation with Orgeluse from before; however, he remained where he was.

As it turned out, they didn't have to wait long for Orgeluse to return, another woman stood beside her.

"Who's your friend?" Gwaine asked, smiling. Arthur rolled his eyes, Gwaine would never change.

"This is Blanchefleur, my sister." She introduced the group to Blanchefleur, who smiled sweetly at them. Merlin took in his new cousin's appearance. She looked nothing like Orgeluse, with blue eyes and straight black hair that was pulled back off her face; also, she was a lot taller. Orgeluse left her sister with Merlin and Morgana and headed off to sit with Gwaine and Percival.

"Orgeluse tells me you have son." Blanchefleur said to them both. Morgana nodded, smiling.

"His name's Ywain, he's three months old. He's in Camelot, with his aunt's and grandparents." Morgana answered, smiling when she remembered her son.

"I never met Hunith. I left Camelot when I was four months old, I don't even remember Gaius." Morgana smiled at her sympathetically.

"You're like him." Merlin told her and Blanchefleur laughed.

"In personality perhaps, but don't ask me to heal someone, I'm useless." The three of them laughed, until Arthur commanded everyone got some sleep.

##

The next morning Merlin woke and instantly felt nervous. Today they were going to try and reclaim Nemeth. He saw Arthur was already awake and eat some blackberries.

"Ah, Merlin you're awake. Do you feel like making some food, for old time's sake?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Clotpole." He muttered. Unfortunately, Arthur seemed to have heard.

"What was that, Merlin?" Merlin shook his head innocently.

"Nothing. Anyway, why should I make the breakfast?"

"Because you're the best cook here. Remember when I was going to cook for Guinevere?" Merlin chuckled at the memory of Arthur staring at the raw chicken, almost hoping it would cook itself. Merlin lit the fire with his magic and got some food from the basket. He was just done with cooking it when the majority of the party woke.

"Excellent, food! We'll need a good breakfast if we're reclaiming Nemeth today!" Gwaine exclaimed happily. Arthur sighed.

"Well, Mithian and I will have to go and talk to Annis, Godwyn and Mark, we'll see you later." Arthur and Mithian stood and headed east. Merlin turned to Blanchefleur.

"Are you joining us with the fighting?"

"I'd be insulted if I was turned away." Blanchefleur replied. After a few hours, Arthur and Mithian returned and Arthur drew his sword.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked, knowing that a war against powerful sorcerers didn't sound like it would have a good outcome.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Elyan said, adjusting his chainmail. As everyone chatted amongst themselves, Arthur went to his sister and brother in law.

"Look, Mark suggested maybe you go to wherever this sorcerer is, the best chance we've got is if the leader is … well, dead."

"Should be fun." Morgana informed him, causing Arthur to study her worriedly.

"Please don't turn back into your old self, Morgana. As tempted as you might be." Morgana looked hurt.

"I'm insulted you'd think that of me now, Arthur. I feel like I've been cleansed from my old self, stupid really."

"Hmm." Arthur agreed.

##

Merlin had noticed Morgana had taken his hand as they made their way to the throne room, following the directions Mithian had given them.

"Well, here it is." Morgana said as they reached a big oak door. She knew she should remember her way, considering she had helped Odin take over Nemeth last time, however, she felt when she thought of her past, it was blank. Although Morgana hadn't told anyone about this. She and Merlin placed their hands on the door, ready to push it open, when a familiar voice sounded behind them. Arthur!

"Didn't think I'd leave you both, did you?" Arthur asked. They both smiled at him.

"Of course not." Morgana said, smiling.

"Shall we get this over with?" Merlin asked. The Pendragon siblings nodded, and they pushed the door open. Merlin froze. Of all people it could have been to take over Nemeth.

Sitting in the throne, was Nimueh.

* * *

**Please Review! It's 1.20 in the morning when I'm posting this for you all - BST time, anyway!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic, but should clear up most things, especially Morgana and Morgause's ooc behaviour that someone pointed out a few chapters ago! I'll warn you now that the ending of this chapter went a little weird, I ran out of good things to write!**

**Btw, I don't know what to call this chapter, if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me!**

**I don't own Merlin, although I do own all the box-sets!**

* * *

Merlin put his arms out in front of Arthur and Morgana, stopping them from going anywhere near Nimueh.

"Who are you?" Morgana called, before Merlin or Nimueh had spoken.

"I am Nimueh, like you, Morgana; I am a high priestess of the old religion. We are the same." Morgana shook her head.

"I no longer invade places, innocent places. Why don't you leave Nemeth, what have their people ever done to you?" Nimueh laughed a cold laugh.

"Oh Morgana, surely you should understand my need for this power, the more kingdoms I have under my control, the easier it will be to take down Camelot." Arthur slowly put his hand on the hilt of his sword, and was getting ready to draw it, but Merlin shook his head. Nimueh noticed the interaction.

"Oh Arthur, I am high priestess, your little sword cannot kill me." Merlin smirked, knowing it was not a good idea to tell Nimueh that the sword _could _kill her. Nimueh rose from the throne and took a step towards the trio.

"Beclýsan hyrd" Nimueh said, raising her hand. The doors behind them shut and locked.

"How come you're alive?" Merlin asked, remembering the day he had killed her. Nimueh smiled.

"Oh come, Merlin, surely if Arthur can come back, I can, I was the one who brought him back. Before you murdered me, I had been working on a poultice which I carried around with me. When I was killed, the poultice reacted and has slowly been giving me life. It has taken many years, but now my strength is back. I only meant to bring Arthur, Uther and Morgana back, it seems like I made a mistake."

"Why would you want to bring Uther back? You hated him!" Merlin told her.

"Think Uther would know the true suffering that I went through when I kill his two children. He was broken after Morgana's betrayal, although you seem to have changed sides." Nimueh was now glaring at Morgana and Merlin suddenly had a thought. Morgana had said last night that it felt as though she had been cleansed from a dark enchantment after her return. What if…? No, Nimueh wouldn't have been strong enough then.

"Were you the one who enchanted Morgana?" Merlin asked, slightly angry. Both Morgana and Arthur looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked, but stopped when she noticed Nimueh's scowl.

"I wasn't, the person responsible for that was Morgause." Merlin had a feeling that this was only half the story.

"Morgause was taken to the High Priestesses when she was a child. Did you do something to _her _to?" Nimueh smiled.

"Very good, Merlin. Although the enchantment placed on your sister, Morgana, was not as strong as the one placed on you. After your return, I knew I had lost Morgause, you however; your enchantment wasn't fully broken until your marriage. Speaking of which, how is your son?" One of Morgana's hands clenched into a fist.

"Not here, nowhere where you can harm him." Nimueh nodded.

"Of course, although, once both his parents have been killed though, who will he have to protect him?"

"Morgause will protect him; she is my sister, and Merlin's father."

"Ah yes, Balinor. A dragonlord, if I'm not mistaken?"

"How do you know all of this?" Arthur spat, still with his hand near his sword.

"I have some allies within Camelot." She turned to Morgana, "Sometimes it is someone you would least expect it to be."

"Why are you looking at me?" Morgana demanded.

"Let's just say you're close to them. It did make me laugh how easily you accepted them." Merlin silently cursed, he had an idea of who Nimueh was talking about.

"Mordred." He asked. Surprisingly, Nimueh laughed.

"If only. He didn't want to betray Morgana, no matter what I did. I'm talking about his little girlfriend, Kara. Mordred doesn't know that she's working with me. It is handy though." Merlin knew Mordred and Kara were here somewhere, but fighting on different sides. If Kara was exposed, what would Mordred do?

Merlin had been consumed in his thoughts and hadn't noticed Nimueh raise her hand and speak until it was too late.

"Hleap on bæc!" The three of them slammed into the oak door and groaned. Merlin knew he should have seen that one coming.

"Ástríce!" Morgana cried, sending Nimueh back. Merlin grinned at her, and then pulled himself up. Nimueh arose and glared at them. Merlin recognised this look; Morgause had pulled one extremely similar when Gaius had thrown her back with magic.

"Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwele-" Before Nimueh could finish her sentence, Merlin had an idea. He glanced at Excalibur, which Arthur had now unsheathed, and said:

"Þurhdrif hie ecg!" The sword quickly flew out of Arthur's hand and pierced Nimueh in the stomach. Nimueh collapsed in pain and gasped, before going still.

"Is she dead?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged and went over to where Nimueh was. He could see she wasn't breathing, but decided to double check. He placed his hand over her body and checked for any life signs. There were none. Nimueh was finally dead.

"She's dead." Merlin confirmed. Morgana came over and hugged Merlin. Arthur coughed and they both turned.

"We should tell everyone that she's dead. Maybe the other side will be defeated easier."

"Good point, brother." Morgana said. Arthur chuckled then became serious.

"What should we do about Kara?" Morgana bit her lip, whilst Merlin pondered. There could be a small chance that Nimueh had made it up, but how else would she have known about Mordred and Kara?

"If Nimueh was telling the truth, we need to show Mordred we're there for him. I can't have him go down the wrong path." Morgana said strongly. Arthur smiled, knowing how Mordred was like a surrogate son to his sister. Before, Mordred had had to choose between Arthur and Morgana, almost as if they were his split parents, but if he now had everyone in Camelot there for him, perhaps he would stay on their side.

"I'll let you do the honour speech, Arthur." Morgana said, giggling. Arthur pulled a face, before looking around the room.

"What are you looking for Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"A place where I'll be able to talk to the majority of people fighting." Merlin smiled, knowing there wasn't one. Instead, he decided to humour Arthur.

"Go out of the door, and turn … right. Then go out of the door." Arthur nodded and walked out of the door. Morgana looked at Merlin and rose an eyebrow.

"Where's he going to end up, Nemeth doesn't have a balcony or anything of those sorts." Merlin smiled and tapped his nose.

"We should follow him, really." Morgana said decisively. Merlin nodded and then they went in the same direction as Arthur. Morgana saw her brother stood on a platform.

"I wonder where that came from." She asked, looking at Merlin, who shrugged.

"I have no idea." He lied. Morgana laughed, able to easily read him.

"People who have taken Nemeth, your leader Nimueh has fallen. Now would be a good time to accept defeat. _Queen _Mithian and I have been talking and have decided people with magic will be allowed to stay in Nemeth, without fear of persecution. Stop this fighting and you shall no longer have to live in fear; ignore my words, and you shall face the consequences." Arthur finished his speech and watched as many people placed their weapons down. Some people still carried on resisting, but were outnumbered. Arthur turned to Merlin and Morgana.

"Nice speech." Merlin said, making Arthur smile.

"Thank you. If they know that no one will persecute them, people might stop all of these wars." Morgana smiled and was about to say something when she looked down at the crowd. Morgana noticed one girl with a bow, and was pointing it towards Arthur's back. Morgana quickly pulled Arthur towards her and Merlin, but that didn't stop the arrow from coming straight in their direction. Morgana bit her tongue to stop herself from crying as the arrow pierced her on the right side of her chest. Neither Merlin nor Arthur seemed to have noticed.

"Morgana, are you okay?" Arthur asked, noticing Morgana's unusual quietness. It was then that Arthur noticed the arrow in her side, having gone through the gap in her armour. Arthur picked her up and carried her into the throne room, Merlin at her side.

"Wel cene hole." Merlin mumbled placing his hand over Morgana's wound. Slowly, it started to heal and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Silently, he thanked Taliesin, who had used the exact same spell on Arthur once. Morgana opened her eyes and winced.

"I know Arthur's your brother, but next time let him take the arrow." Morgana nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you can do healing magic now. Merlin, the arrow, it came from Kara. I saw just before it hit me."

"Kara." Merlin repeated. He looked at Arthur, who had been listening. He nodded and headed out of the door. Merlin kissed her lightly then grinned.

"How does it feel to know that those years you were being controlled by, well by Nimueh?" Morgana breathed in, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know. It's good to know that none of Morgause and I's reactions were our own, but how could one person ruin two people's lives like that?" Merlin shrugged.

"She wanted revenge on Uther, that's why. But we needn't worry about her now, she's dead, she won't harm you, or Ywain, I'll make sure of it." Morgana lent up and kissed him.

###

"…weren't for my sister, I could be dead." Arthur finished. He was stood in the court room in Nemeth, which Mithian had told him to use instead of waiting to get back to Camelot. Arthur was walking back and forth, whilst Kara was being held down by Leon and Percival. Morgana was stood to the side, glaring at Kara. Mordred had chosen not to be present.

"Tell me why I should spare your life?" Arthur asked, coldly. Kara shrugged, knowing that silence was the thing that angered Arthur the most.

"Reviewing the facts, the appropriate thing for me to do is sentence you to death, is there anything else you wish to say?" Kara shook her head and Percival took her from the room.

"You did what you had to do, Arthur." Morgana said, patting his arm. Arthur nodded, he hated sentencing people to death, it made him feel like Uther, but if he didn't do it Kara might start some sort of group. He'd had enough of that with Morgana's past.

"What do we do now?" Leon asked. Arthur studied his longest serving knight.

"Let's go back to Camelot, I'm sure Morgause is missing you too!" Leon blushed slightly, making Morgana smirk. As soon as Leon was out of the room, Morgana turned to Arthur.

"You're cruel, Arthur!" Arthur laughed.

"Well, I just need to talk to Queen Mithian, and then we'll be on our way." Morgana smiled. Mithian had been crowned the previous day, and Morgana got the impression Nemeth would flourish under her reign. Although Mithian had offered them a stay here, all the people of Camelot wanted to get home. They had been gone for three and half weeks, and all Morgana wanted to do was see Ywain. Also, she needed to relieve him from Gwen and Morgause's care. Gwen might be Ywain's godmother, but looking after Ywain and Amhar and being heavily pregnant was not a good combination. Though Morgana had promised that if it was ever needed, she would do the exact same.

As Arthur said, that was you did when you loved someone.

* * *

**Nearing the end of story (sad times), two updates in one day, surely that deserves a review? :-)**


End file.
